


The worst secret

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个中文的NC17的故事，关于两个又渣又强的老男人的故事，果然无法HE。<br/>受到@Snarry重症患者的启发。<br/>人生第一篇肉，请不要打我。<br/>希望没有ooc。<br/>感谢所有阅读的小伙伴。<br/>不要大意地给文笔娘炮矫情的我留言。<br/>所有人物属于亲爱的JKR。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst secret

The worst secret

 

对于Severus Snape来说，这无疑是漫长的一天。

三年级的魔药课的坩锅爆炸耗尽了他向来为数不多的耐心，但是他并没有得到发泄怒火的机会，相反，当他在魔药学的教室门口看到Dumbleore的时候，他就知道，接下来的三个小时他所必须面对的必然又是无聊透顶又暗藏玄机的谈话与试探。

那个嗜好蜂蜜糖的老疯子的信任障碍症从来就没有好过，而他看起来和蔼无比的假笑并没有为他的行为披上善良和蔼的外衣，而是让这一切的，正义战士的行为，显得更加让人难以接受。操控与暗示，从他第一次见到Dumbleore的时候，他就知道，这个品位奇怪的正义战士并不吝于使用不光明的手段，他用饱含善意的话语动摇你，强迫你，直到最终你做出他计划中需要你做的决策。

而事实也的确如他所料，他经历了一个无比漫长的黄昏。

但是他安慰自己说，好在他还有一个并不那么漫长的夜晚。也许，他只是说说而已，也许不仅是不漫长，而还有可能会是一个相当美妙的夜晚，至少对他自己来说。他期待着这个晚上，因为一个荒诞而下流的约定。

他和Lucius约定了今晚，在专属于他们的，隐秘的，龌龊的小房子里，他们有一场“约会”，不，也许这样说并不恰当，最为贴切的说法是，他们有一场约好了的性爱，在一个隐藏在黑暗里的简陋的小房子里，在午夜没有人能看清他们面容的时候。而Snape知道，这种并不值得称道的行为这是欢愉的，也许一开始他还有一些复杂的负罪感，但是将近十年过去了，他几乎忘记了最开始的时候他面对Malfoy的挣扎，现在，这个秘密的约定对于他来说，只是纯粹的感官上的享受，而没有丝毫的负罪感，他沉没于这种短暂而不真实放纵，沉迷于他们之间的疯狂与下流。

一个漫长的下午让他更加期待这个晚上，他很早就到了他们的小房子，他没有选择幻影移行，尽管他已经经历过几百次这样的约定，但他依旧很谨慎。

今天，与以往的约定有些不同，在他去那个小房子的之前，他去买了一瓶不错的白兰地。他觉得这是一个很适合喝酒的晚上，而把那个狡猾的老练的Malfoy灌醉之后，这个晚上会更加美好一点。比如，他可以肆无忌惮地进入他，听他放荡而不是克制的呻吟，他甚至可以在那个老混蛋醉倒之后粗暴的拽住他的头发，他十分爱惜的金色的长发，然后，他会从背后进入他， 压制他，给那个高傲的淫荡的Malfoy一个难以忘怀的夜晚。

他想，这并不过分，考虑到他最近的生活真的十分无聊而辛苦。

当他到达他们的小房子的时候，Malfoy还没有到，而他并不介意这一点，随着时间的推移他们的夜晚变的愈发放肆而随意，并不规定严格的时间，解决生理需求之后并不着急离开，甚至有的时候他们会在这里过一夜，同床共枕，显得十分的温情与缠绵。然而，不，这并不意味着他们之间有任何浪漫的情愫。只是，在坚持了将近十年的秘而不宣的龌龊勾当之后，对于彼此，他们的确有更加深厚的信任，还有越来越复杂的利益纠葛。因此， 在这个时时刻刻必须要小心翼翼的时局下，他们愿意享受性爱之后的一点温存时间，这让他们觉得他们还是鲜活的，有血有肉的人，而不是什么为了伟大计划所创造出来的傀儡。

他们的小房子十分阴暗，这和他隐蔽的地理位置有关，这几天的天气并不暖和，Snape坐在房间里唯一的扶手椅上，突然觉得等待变得有些难以忍受，他没有点蜡烛，而此时透过这房间里唯一的小窗户他可以确定外面的天色已经完全暗下来了，这黑暗给了他一些安慰，他想了一下，拿出玻璃杯给自己倒了一杯白兰地。

Lucius没有权利责怪我提前开了本应灌醉他的酒，这全是因为他迟迟不来，Snape这样想着。

白兰地的味道不错，十分值得他花出去的金加隆。紧接着，他不知道过去了多久，房间变得更加的阴暗，几乎没有一点光亮，而他很清楚自己有些醉了。他已经很多年都没有醉了，他用无聊作为理由来解释他的放纵，他几乎喝掉了一多半的酒，但是那个金发的老混蛋还是没有来。

他拿起魔杖，看着浅绿色的数字出现在空气里，已经是凌晨两点钟了，Malfoy从来都没有这么晚来过，而另一方面，他也从来都没有爽约过，这令Snape有些担心。但是，老Malfoy并不是什么脆弱的，好欺负的漂亮小男孩儿，Snape犹豫了一下，最终放弃了联系Malfoy，他醉了越来越厉害，而联系Malfoy显得他很在乎那个老东西一样，他不会这么做的。他只是放任自己爬上了那张大床，昏昏沉沉地睡过去，在他喝完了最后一滴白兰地之后。

不知道时间过去了多久，他感觉有人进来了，并且十分粗鲁地躺在了床上，那个人甚至没有去淋浴，而这不是Malfoy会做的事情，因此Snape小心翼翼地握紧了魔杖，就在这时候，他听到了Malfoy的声音。

"噢！Merlin，你还在这里，Severus！"

这一声惊叫激起了Snape压抑的怒火，他并没有十分清醒，醉酒放大了他的情绪，也许他变的有些失控，他拽起Malfoy的头发把他压在身下，拉开了他厚重的巫师袍，扼住他的脖子。他知道他的动作一点都不温柔，他甚至听到了Malfoy的纽扣掉落在地板上的声音，但是这并没有阻止他。是的，Malfoy家的银质纽扣无法阻止他的行为，同样，还有此刻Malfoy的叫喊声，它们只会助长他粗暴的行为。

Lucius Malfoy的脖子的触感细腻而光滑，Snape几乎是啃咬上了那片裸露出来的肌肤，这令Malfoy感到不安。的确，他并不介意Snape偶尔的粗暴行为，甚至他还颇为沉迷于这种情趣中，但这只限于情趣游戏，完完全全在他的掌握之中的情趣游戏。而不是被一个失去理智的醉醺醺的无法控制自己的Snape压在身下撕咬。他试图阻止Snape，但是这并不奏效，那个狡猾的男人夺走了他的魔杖，就在刚刚他试图抢救他的袍子的时候，而现在，他，被压制住，趴在床上，没有魔杖，被人拽住他引以为傲的金色的长发使得他不得不仰起头以缓解被拉扯的疼痛，而这更加方便了Snape啃咬他脖子的动作，这简直糟透了。

"Severus Snape！"

他试图唤醒他。唤醒那个擅长在床上取悦自己的曾经的学弟，但是现在的Snape，一个醉汉，丧失了他引以为傲的自制力，脱下了他禁欲的黑色长袍，他所想的只是进入他，撕裂他，惩罚他的迟到。

Lucius第一次这样懊恼自己是个遵守传统的纯血巫师，在他感受到了Snape冰凉的手指握住了他的小腿的一瞬间他意识到自己在厚重的巫师袍底下什么都没有穿，如果他现在不能阻止Snape的话，他十分肯定自己即将面对的就是长袍被撕开而他浑身赤裸的趴在一个醉酒的迫不及待进入他的巫师面前，而他十分确信，自己的裸体对于任何人来说都有着毋庸置疑的吸引力。

我会被他做死的。这个念头出现在Lucius的脑海里。他放弃的无用的反抗，此时此刻他只能想Merlin祈祷自己的顺从能让Snape的动作稍微温柔一点。紧接着，他听到了布料撕裂的声音。

是他的长袍，从下摆被撕开，使得他整个人暴露在微冷的空气里，他有些发抖。他从来都没面对着这样的场面，紧张与恐惧使得他更加敏感。他试图抬起自己的臀部去迎合Snape，以换取相对体贴的对待，但是他很快发现，他低估了一瓶好的白兰地的作用，Snape试图直接进入他，他感受到抵在他入口的稍微高于体温的温度，这令他感到绝望，但是很快，Snape放弃了直接进入他。显然，在来这里之前高傲的Malfoy不会扩张自己，他期待着Snape细致而漫长的前戏，这是他与这个男人保持了十年的性关系的关键，然而今天，前戏与他无缘，而某种意义上，这是他自找的。

Snape的手指很长，不同于刚刚的热度，这个男人的手指永远是冰凉的。而当他毫无怜惜的捅进Lucius的穴口的时候，这种冰凉刺激到了他的肠壁。是的，Lucius Malfoy，他马上意识到自己的确是一个贪图感官享受的敏感的老男人，因为即使是在这样的，近乎于强暴的性爱之中，他对着Merlin发誓，他感受到了一丝快感，因为Snape冰凉的，骨节分明的，修长的手指，也因为两个人近乎十年的性关系所带来的根深蒂固的身体记忆。

但是他并没有来得急享受他可耻的快感，Snape进入了他，在没有充分扩充的前提下。括约肌被撕裂的疼痛让他充满羞愧与耻辱的大脑清醒了一会儿， 他在思考，在这一切结束之后他应该这样惩罚这个逾矩的，可恨的Severus Snape。然而，他并没有时间得到合适的惩罚方式，可悲的是，他发现，在这场粗暴的惩罚游戏中，他再一次感受到了快感。

Snape的动作比以往都要猛烈，他毫不克制的进入他，抽插着，哪怕是Lucius的呻吟已经变成了尖叫也不能减缓他的动作，他几乎是跪倒在床上，Snape的一只手按在他的腰上，而另一只手始终没有放开他的长发，这种状态令他感到屈辱，他不得不抬起臀部，摇摆着他的腰身以减轻Snape粗暴的动作对他的伤害，并为自己换取快感。这在他们之前的性爱中从来不曾有过。是他诱惑了那个年轻的男孩，并开始了这段可耻的，肮脏的，不可告人的关系，而他始终维持着自己的主导地位，他利用Severus隐忍的个性来满足自己，他教导一个青涩的男孩取悦自己，爱抚自己。而现在，他才惊觉，十年的隐秘关系为他们带来的并不只是身体上的默契，对于曾经的生疏于身体接触的Snape来说，这十年里，他默默地掌握了Malfoy所有的秘密的，不可告人的身体上的小秘密，他知道他每一处敏感带，他知道如何为他带来快感，即使这种快感违背了Lucius的意愿，但是他掌握着他的身体，他的感官。

Lucius不知道这一切是什么时候结束的，早在他感受到了Snape粗暴的动作给他带来的羞耻的快感的一瞬间，他便彻底放弃了自己。他任由自己享受这个晚上，沉溺在这种不寻常的羞于承认的快感中，然后，他想，他应该是昏了过去。

事实上，的确，Lucius达到了他的高潮，Snape并没有在这里为难他，他默许了他的释放，随即，他意识到自己身下的男人在释放之后，终于无法忍耐这一切，昏了过去。Lucius的昏迷一下子把Snape拉回了现实，他立即清醒过来，但是，看着昏迷的Malfoy他无法停止自己的动作，他继续着占有Malfoy的动作，直到他释放在那个金发男人的体内。

Lucius没有清醒过来，这让Snape放松了很多，他抱着Lucius洗了个澡并清理了他的肠道，他并不清楚自己是出于什么心理，他忽略了Lucius被撕裂的括约肌，他没有治疗那个伤口，只是清理了它。然后他把Lucius放在了床上，清洗了自己，并穿上了他的长袍，一颗一颗地，系上了所有的扣子，似乎刚刚的疯狂与纵欲从来都没有发生过，除了，床上的依旧躺着一个赤裸的金发男人。

他本来打算马上离开，也许这是他们之间秘密关系的终结，他有些遗憾，但是相比接下来要面对的来自Malfoy的没有尽头的报复，回归禁欲生活显得不值一提。但是就在他准备离开这间屋子的时候，他看到床上躺着的男人，在被粗暴的进入了之后，这个敏感的漂亮的精致的男人显得出人意料的脆弱而无害，而那一瞬间，Snape意识到自己内心的某一个角落正在崩塌。

他不知道Malfoy为什么迟到，又为什么在迟到之后依然选择赴约，事实上，按照他一贯的作风，他不会等到午夜之后，但是今天，他实在不想回到Hogwarts，所以他留了下来，见到了Lucius。也许是他刻意忽略今晚Malfoy的疲惫与虚弱，酒精总是能放大人自私的一面，他大胆的，不顾后果的占有Malfoy，就像过去十年他幻想的一样。但是现在，他是清醒的，而之前他所做的一切都在他脑中不停地回放，他无法离开这里，他无法把一个脆弱的不清醒的Malfoy留在这里。

他躺了下来，在Malfoy的身边。

他召唤了一条毯子给两人盖上，而就这这一瞬间，他意识到，一直以来他所坚持的两个人之间只是性与利益的论点是那样的荒谬，他爱这个男人。他很快接受了自己这个荒诞的观点，即使他不清楚是什么时候开始的，但他很快意识到这种爱意已经有了一段时间，只是他不想承认，他也不敢承认。Lucius Malfoy，且不论他的家室，单单只是他这个人，除了完美的脸蛋与身体之位，这个人就只剩下了卑鄙的，狡猾的，不择手段的恶劣品性。为了利益毫不犹豫地用最卑劣的手段勾引年轻的魔药天才以保持自己的地位，Snape想到他们的开始，想到他们的第一次，Lucius用他丰富的技巧给他带来羞愧的快感，他毫无怜悯之心的嘲弄他的青涩，和他的羞愧。Lucius Malfoy，用他心底最柔软纯洁的，对于Lily的爱来羞辱他，折磨他，将他的感情贬低得一文不值。

多么令人愉快！当初被Malfoy取笑的一文不值的感情，如今竟然是关于Malfoy自己的，Snape有些扭曲的想着这一切，十年间的种种，他在见识到了Malfoy的所有的不入流的手段之后，他竟然爱上了他。

“在你做了那些事情之后，你居然还有胆量躺在这里，我亲爱的魔药天才？还是说，你还没有清醒，需要我去为你找一瓶被你唾弃的一文不值的市面上的醒酒魔药？”

Malfoy，作为一个强大的巫师，他的恢复能力十分好，他很快地从昏迷中醒来，不动声色的找到了自己的魔杖，谋划着自己的报复。他的声音打断了Snape的思考，但是一向警惕敏锐的嘲讽天才很快做出了自己的回应。

“Lucius，我们作为多年的好友，你应该庆幸是你面对了我的失态，尽管对此我深表抱歉，但是这无疑是最安全的方法去解决我的情绪问题。现在，既然你清醒了过来，我便不再对你的安全负责，请允许我先离开。”

他站起来，丝绸的长袍并没有留下什么褶皱，他就像是刚刚结束了一节魔药课一样的从容，他对Malfoy笑了一下，说：“Lucius，这一次的意外，我觉得是一个很好的警示，让我们结束这种有悖道德的关系，不过我的朋友，并不要担心我们的友谊，经过了十年的扭曲而精密的算计，我们之间的关系绝对不再需要用性爱来维持，我想，你也同意我的观点”。

他说完这一切便毫不停顿的离开，他不想听到Malfoy的回答，无论这答案是什么。也不想给Malfoy一个当场报复自己的机会。他做出了对于他所作所为最为体面合适的回应，而Malfoy不会立即为难他，他需要时间来缓解他们之间的难堪，当然，还有他酸痛的腰和未经治疗的括约肌。而他，Severus Snape，他爱Malfoy，但他并不能拥有那个男人的回应，因为无论答案是什么，他们始终都在诡谲的棋局里战战兢兢地行走，奢求着全身而退，而爱情永远都是累赘与笑柄，是这个世界上对于他们来说，最坏的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢小伙伴阅读，做一个渣渣的同人作者真好。  
> 喜欢的话，请戳作者名查看更多。  
> 微博：@泊桐_坑多不愁


End file.
